I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to material handling devices and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with modular chuting for moving workpieces from one place to another under gravity and along the chute.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Chutes, both linear and curved, for conveying parts from one location to another are well known in the art. A variety of methods have been proposed for joining and supporting chutes as well as for providing chutes with projections along their inside walls to aid in part conveyance. Examples of chutes and chute systems in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,616; U.S. Pat. No. 971,087; U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,444; U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,488; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,043. Examples of chutes and chuting systems having a non-linear form are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 424,271; U.S. Pat. No. 790,776; U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,292; U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,724; U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,843; U.S. Pat. No. 1,802,089; U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,793; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,452. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for utilizing chutes to convey parts from one location to another under gravity. They do not, however, disclose or anticipate the device of the present invention for joining lengths of chute together to form a liquid-tight joint. None of the above-listed U.S. Patents disclose nor anticipate the use of grooves or recesses formed along the walls of the chute to receive wear-resistant inserts to aid in the movement of workpieces along the chute as disclosed in the present invention.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's attorneys, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his attorneys are aware.